<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, and be Silent by MurdersintheMorgue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710678">Love, and be Silent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue'>MurdersintheMorgue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, and enemies to lovers kinda, but also trying to stay pretty close to canon, but i rly like this character i think shes fun and yeah, like literally reading the book as i write so lets see how much i get through um, ooo ok this is a pretend we're dating fic, xoxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia Malfoy was far from a perfect child. It was her parent's inability to punish her properly, she supposed. But her father's extremist political beliefs are getting a little on her nerves, and she saw no harm in rebelling a little against the known blood purist family values. That is, until she actually sees her father in Death Eater action. <br/>Then Cordelia Malfoy got angry. And she did the one thing her parents would never forgive her for; she started to date a Weasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), hinted george weasley/angelina johnson, hinted hermione granger/fred weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Six Years Ago: </b>
</p><p>Cordelia Malfoy was quite a shy eleven year old. </p><p>It had been easy, though, to be shy. Her shyness had never really bothered her. It made her seem polite, at the dinner parties her parents had thrown, and since she’d known most of the children who attended with their parents since birth, she’d never felt shy around them. And besides, she had her little brother, Draco, for company anyway. He usually spoke for both of them, when it came to greeting new children or playing with the ones they knew. </p><p>But today, Cordelia didn’t have her little brother. Nor did she see a familiar face, as she ducked frantically through the train to Hogwarts. Her mother had reassured her many times that surely she would know someone, that she needn’t worry about having to make new friends, that all the little boys and girls she had grown up with during dinner parties and played with at holidays would definitely be there somewhere. She just had to find them. </p><p>So Codelia looked. She rushed down the narrow aisle, peeking into window after window, scanning for a face she at least found somewhat familiar. But she didn’t see a single one, and as more and more children crowded into the train, she found herself closer and closer to tears. She felt her chest grow tight as people started to creep up behind her, waiting for her to move so that they could find a seat. She felt her hands grow sweaty, and desperately wished that her brother would be here. He would know what to do- he always knew what to do. But he wasn’t here, and so she panicked, and when the boy behind her murmured that she better hurry up, she ducked into the first carriage to her right. </p><p>It wasn’t empty. </p><p>Four boys sat, blinking at her in surprise. </p><p>“Oh look,” One said in an amused tone, “A firstie thinks she can sit with us.” </p><p>“Oh, shut it Sparks.” Another one said, peering at her. They looked older, Cordelia noted, and were regarding her with disdain. “What’s your name, then?” </p><p>She froze, twisting her long skirt in her hands. She tried to open her mouth, but the muscles wouldn’t move. So she just stood, blinking, trying to hold back tears. </p><p>“Looks familiar, doesn’t she?” Another one spoke up, moving to pinch at her long white hair, which hung pin straight to down her waist.</p><p>“Why, I think she’s a Malfoy!” The fourth one exclaimed, putting down his magazine and leaning to look at her closer. “My father works with Lucius, you know. Nasty bastard, he is.” </p><p>“No he’s not!” Cordelia heard herself saying, but her voice was high and squeaky, and the boys erupted into laughter. </p><p>“Little Malfoy’s found her tongue!” One boy said cheerfully, pinching her cheek hard. “Pity she’ll be a Slytherin, could be right fit some day.” </p><p><em> Gross. </em>Cordelia thought harshly, tilting out of the boy’s tight grasp. Her cheek smarted where he’d pinched it, and she could feel the tears threatening to spill. </p><p>“Out you go then, Malfoy. No room for Slytherin here.” A different boy was saying, waving her towards the door. </p><p>“Yeah, Gryffindor only.” The third boy sniffed, going back to his magazine. </p><p>“I-I just-” Cordelia stuttered, cheeks flushing as she felt the tears start to fall.”I- I don’t- I couldn’t-”</p><p>“Oooout Death Eater!” The fourth boy shoved her a little, and she banged against the carriage door. The thing swung open so suddenly that she jumped violently, and a silent frightened sob shook her shoulders. </p><p>“Bullying first years already, are we Wood?” A girl’s voice sneered, and the boy who’d pushed her rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat and glaring at whoever it was that had just come to her rescue. Cordelia glanced up, and found a particularly tall girl peering down at her. </p><p>“Gemma.” She breathed in relief, recognizing the older student from some of her parent’s parties. </p><p>“Hello little Malfoy. What’re you doing with these pricks?” She asked cheerfully. Cordelia’s tears tracked down her cheeks as she turned to Gemma fully, face flushing with embarrassment and shame. </p><p>“I- I- I got nervous.” She murmured, tugging at a strand of hair anxiously, “And I- I just went into the first carriage I could find and I- I didn’t-” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, afraid of letting out a verbal sob. </p><p>“That’s alright, Cordelia. We’ll find you a better carriage- let’s sit with people of class.” She ended the sentence with a sneer towards the boys, who all made noises of disdain back. Cordelia nodded mutely, and took the hand that was offered to her, staring at the floor as they started to walk. </p><p>“You know, I was just as scared on my first day.” Gemma whispered as they moved through the corridor. The crowd had thinned out significantly, as the train was about to move, and Cordelia was sad that she wouldn’t be able to wave to her parents as it pulled from the station. But she glanced up at the older girl, appreciating the effort she was making. </p><p>“You did?” Cordelia found herself able to whisper back. Gemma nodded, flashing a gentle smile. </p><p>“Yup. I cried all the way to Hogwarts. My eyes were all puffy when I went up to get sorted- I was so embarrassed.” She shook her head at the memory, waving as someone pushed past and greeted her lightly. </p><p>“That does sound embarrassing.” Cordelia muttered, which made Gemma laugh loudly. Cordelia found that she liked Gemma’s laugh, and noticed as another student pushed her shoulder affectionately. </p><p>“It really was. But then I was sorted into Slytherin, and nobody said anything about it. We’re pretty badass, you know, us Slytherins. Being a Slytherin means nobody’ll fuck with you.” </p><p>Cordelia considered this very seriously. Her parents had both been Slytherins, and they were highly regarded in the wizarding world. Besides, the only person in her family who hadn’t been a Slytherin was the criminal Sirius Black, who her father would tell her and her brother stories of in order to scare them into behaving well. She shivered at the idea of being a Gryffindor, like him, and like those mean boys from before. No, she thought very seriously, she’d very much like to be a Slytherin, just like Gemma, and her parents. </p><p>“Ah- here we are. Cordelia,  you remember my little sister, Amber?” Gemma pulled the door open to a compartment that was completely empty, save a scrawny dark haired girl whose nose and eyes looked the same as Gemma’s. She beamed at Cordelia, and gave an enthusiastic wave, and a knot untied itself in Cordelia’s throat. “I’m going to go and find my own friends, but I’m sure you’re in safe hands here.” Gemma continued, and Cordelia turned to give her the biggest, most appreciative grin she could possibly muster from her tiny body. Gemma blinked down at it in surprise, then let out another loud laugh, mussing up Cordelia’s hair. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Cordelia and Amber found that they got along splendidly. Amber had a generous amount of pocket money from her parents, and insisted that she buy Cordelia some sweets from the trolly, despite Cordelia having more than enough pocket money of her own. They got several chocolate frogs after both admitted that neither liked wizard sweets very much, and ate them happily as the train continued on to Hogwarts. The girls sat together on the boats, holding hands the whole way there, as Amber was afraid of water and Cordelia wasn’t fond of the loud girls that sat at the front. They stayed next to one another in line, as Amber Farley was not too far off from Cordelia Malfoy. </p><p>“Oh, I hope I get Slytherin.” Amber whispered hurriedly as she bounced next to Cordelia. </p><p>“Me too.” Cordelia replied earnestly. But Amber was called up long before Cordelia, the hat yelling out Slytherin before it could even touch her head. Cordelia waited alone, then, for what felt like an eternity. She twisted the edge of her cloak anxiously, feeling her heart hammering in her throat everytime a name was called. </p><p>By the time she heard “Malfoy, Cordelia”, her heartbeat was so loud she almost missed it, until a boy behind her pushed her rather obnoxiously. She glanced back with a grimace, and found two pairs of identical brown eyes peering at her. The identical faces pulled a silly look in unison, and suddenly Cordelia found a rush of paralyzing anxiety wash over her. </p><p>“Malfoy?” The voice called out again, and she snapped her attention to the front, twisting the fabric in her hands almost frantically. <em> Move, idiot. </em> A voice yelled in her head, and her frozen feet moved slightly, slowly, making their way up to the sorting chair. There were a few snickers rippling throughout the crowd, and a rush of whispers. Cordelia found tears pricking at the back of her eyes again, and her hands trembled violently as they gripped at her cloak. The woman- Professor McGonagall, she’d introduced herself- gave the girl a pitying look, and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“You’ll be alright.” She whispered gently, and Cordelia looked at her with wide, watery blue eyes before taking her seat on the chair. She screwed her eyes shut, refusing to look at the crowd of eyes before her. ‘<em> It’s a psychological thing, you know’ </em> Her father’s voice echoed in her head, <em> ‘the fear of lots of eyes looking at you. It’s something we learned from being prey, in ancient times </em>.’ The memory calmed her breathing, a little, and she felt the hat lowered onto her head. </p><p><em> “Ah.” </em> Came a searing voice, echoing around Cordelia’s mind, <em> “A Malfoy. And so pure, such pure blood within you.”  </em></p><p><em> “Please be Slytherin, please be Slytherin.” </em>She thought back desperately. </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, yes, I do see the Slytherin line. But you, my dear, have a heart of gold. I’d rather see you in Gryffindor.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “No!” </em> She thought back, mentally yelling, her inner voice frantic, <em> “No! Anything but Gryffindor!”  </em></p><p><em> “Anything but?” </em>The voice sounded amused. Could a hat feel amusement, she wondered absently. </p><p>
  <em> “Of course I can feel amusement. I feel everything you feel.”  </em>
</p><p><em> “Gross.” </em>Cordelia thought back. </p><p>“Slytherin!” The hat called out. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Present Day: </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“A muggle club, Cordelia?” Her mother’s voice had reached a shrill breaking point, and Cordelia rolled her eyes, arms folded, sitting slouched in their large and elaborate dining room. “Could you be any less careless? And- and, with a </span><em><span>muggleborn, </span></em><span>no less!” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Cordelia shrugged slightly, lolling her head to stare up at the ceiling. She heard her mother huff in anger, but refused to look over. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever think, Cordelia? Don’t you ever consider the </span>
  <em>
    <span>image </span>
  </em>
  <span>we have to uphold? You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Godric’s sake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Cordelia muttered, which drew a frustrated sound from her mother, who was pacing frantically at the other side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” The woman cried, tugging at her hair in distress, “No more Amber! You are never to see that girl again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, mum.” Cordelia said, knowing fully well that there’d be no enforcing of that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And- and, no more owl post! You won’t get a single peep, from any of your no good muggle loving friends!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Cordelia said again, her tone bored. She looked at the table now, fingers drumming on the dark wood. Once again, there would be no enforcement of the punishment. There never was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more outings! You are to stay here until the day you leave for Hogwarts!’ Her mother’s voice had reached an unnecessarily high pitch, and Cordelia’s eyes lifted to the woman lazily. She’d stopped her pacing to brace herself on the table, shoulders rising and falling with her angry puffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Cordelia drawled out, and the woman let out a small shriek, throwing her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you! Don’t you understand how worried we were? How dangerous it was for you to go out on your own, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle </span>
  </em>
  <span>world, no less! We had no way of finding you, no way of contacting you, no way of knowing if you were safe or n-” </span>
</p><p><span>“I was fine, mum.” Cordelia muttered, rolling her eyes as her mother’s voice cracked and wavered. The woman leveled her with a glare, but the look softened after a moment, growing watery and weary. Cordelia braced herself for what was to come; a tight hug, some gentle apologies, a reassurance that the woman still loved her, that she knew she didn’t mean to upset her. Cordelia was used to it now- she was far from a perfect child. It was her mother’s repeated inability to punish her, she supposed. And her opposing political views, maybe. Muggles weren’t so bad. And muggles borns even more not so bad. Roman Walsh was a muggle born, and he was one of her best friends, and the most Slytherin man she’d ever met. It had been his idea to go out; it was usually his idea, she and Amber just sort of went along with it, as they usually had nothing better to do. It’d gotten the three of them into a lot of trouble in their past years at Hogwarts, but where Amber almost always got a stern talking to and a round of punishments of all sorts, Roman and Cordelia never seemed to receive any repercussions. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Which was why it was so easy to be persuaded to do it all over again. </span></p><p>
  <span>Cordelia suffered through her mother’s weepy hug and apology, and shoved her off after the shoulder of her shirt had been thoroughly soaked through. The woman insisted that the three of them should go shopping, the next day; her, Cordelia, and Draco, as always. Cordelia muttered some sort of assurance that she’d be home to do that, and was allowed to go into the kitchen. Draco sat at their small breakfast table, feet propped up on top of it as he ate an apple, pretending to read a book. Cordelia knew he’d been listening in; he always listened in to her chewing outs. Cordelia wondered if maybe it was because he gained some sort of satisfaction knowing he was the perfect child, archaic biases and all. She reached out and violently mussed up his hair, earning a loud cry of outrage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The amount of goop you put in that is incredible.” Cordelia deadpanned as she grimaced at her hand, which was now covered in some sort of hair product. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t bother you if you kept your hands away from my head!” Draco cried, frantically trying to slick the hair back into place. Cordelia stood back, regarding him with a serious look, absently wiping her hand on the back of her jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? You look better like that- with your hair down.” She said in a contemplative way, gesturing vaguely to the way his hair looked. The boy paused, peering up at her almost shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked, and she laughed, and nodded, moving to muss it up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But tell anyone I said you looked good and I’ll make all the bones in your body disappear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how to do that.” Draco muttered, but he left his hair alone, after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just be a squishy sack of blood and guts.” Cordelia sang, moving around the kitchen, looking for something good to eat. Draco scrunched up his face. </span>
</p><p><span>“Gross.” He deadpanned. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Gross.” Cordelia agreed, fishing out a bag of crisps, popping it open loudly with both hands. Draco winced a little, then regarded her as she propped herself up on the counter, eating loudly. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Just wait till father comes home, though. He’s really angry this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia shrugged. It was true that their father was sterner than their mother, but his punishments were always half thought out, and strange at best. She actually rather enjoyed seeing what he’d come up with. One time he was so mad he’d sent her to live at Amber’s house for a whole four days, which was really just an extended sleepover party with her best friend. Another time he’d forbade her from hanging out with Draco, which had been more of a punishment for him than for her, as she finally was able to watch her muggle tv shows in peace, since he was usually the one snitching on her about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father’s always angry.” She’d said back in reply, though, and Draco hummed thoughtfully at the response, turning back to his book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius Malfoy didn’t believe in corporal punishment the way his father had, or the way that Narcissa’s parents tried to insist on. He loved his children, and never had an intention of raising a hand against them. Instill the extremist rhetoric that had gotten him on a terrorist list as a teenager? Sure, of course- he still held hope that the Dark Lord was merely in hiding, and would come out when the time was right, cleanse the world of the impurities that mudbloods were and bring in a new dawn for the pureblood wizarding race. But, of course, rumor was that he was dead, and who was Lucius to ignore the years of silence that had continued after the fateful day in Godric’s Hollow, the absence of tingling in the arm that bore his Dark Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Lucius didn’t believe in corporal punishment, but he did believe in character building, and that was why, upon returning home and learning that his daughter had snuck out to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggle club</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mudblood </span>
  </em>
  <span>nonetheless, he’d marched straight up to her room and swung the door open without knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had been sitting on her bed, music whining out from her charmed record player, flipping idly through a magazine when he’d slammed the door open. Cordelia had looked up at him, and Lucius found himself faltering for a moment. She was his princess, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grounded.” He grunted. Cordelia shrugged, flipping another page. They both knew that wouldn’t stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No owl post.” He tried again. Cordelia quirked a brow, not looking up from the thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum already tried that one.” She said cheerfully. The man faltered. Then a thought arose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch cup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia did look up at that one. Lucius felt a small victory at the expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” She said in a rather rude tone. Lucius drew himself up to his full height, nodding a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will attend Draco and I to the Quidditch World Cup. And no outings until then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch.” Cordelia deadpanned. The annoyance upon her face made Lucius feel as though he’d finally gotten it right- Cordelia hated Quidditch. She ranted about the game anytime it came up, calling it small minded and dull, claiming the gameplay gave her a migraine and the heights made her queasy. She’d attended one game in all of her years at Hogwarts, and that was only for Draco’s first game as seeker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She finally got out, sounding a little strangled. Lucius’s eyes flashed with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Hope you have your team colors ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, you cannot be serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I am. You will sit through every moment, and you will enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts.  You want to go out? We’ll go out. As a family, at the Quidditch World Cup.” And he shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind it, Cordelia groaned, and flung the magazine onto her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was upset with this new addition to the plan. It was supposed to have been an outing with just him and his father- a father son bonding experience, if you will. But now Cordelia was ruining everything, as she always did. He stomped loudly past her room. He pulled her hair whenever he could. He sneered in her direction, and refused to answer a single question. Cordelia rolled her eyes at her brother’s dramatics, but said nothing about it. She knew how much time alone with their father meant to him- and how much he hated whenever she got in his way for it. It wasn’t often Draco received Lucius’s undivided attention, ever since they were little. It wasn’t like Cordelia had very much either- Lucius had simply not been meant to be a father. It was written all over his face anytime either of them asked for his help, emotional, physical or otherwise. Cordelia figured that was why their mother was so pampering, so hovering, so eager to please a spoil; it was an apology, in some ways, for having had children with a man so obviously unfit to parent. Cordelia didn’t care though- she’d never wanted Lucius’s attention very much anyway. At least, that’s what she liked to tell herself. Perhaps her blatant disrespect for his beliefs and political opinions were an argument against that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to the game was fairly quiet- Lucius had never really known had to talk to his children, and Narcissa insisted that the high seats for professional Quidditch always made her queasy. She’d attended every single one of Draco’s games, though. While Draco held the position next to their father with unbridled insistence, Cordelia trailed behind, holding a rather obviously muggle book close to her face. The book was silly, and full of one liners that made her bark with laughter, which almost always caused her father to glance back at her sharply. But Cordelia didn’t care- she never cared what people thought of her. Not anymore- not since she’d been sorted into Slytherin. Because being a Slytherin was badass, and being a Malfoy was badass, and being both meant that nobody would fuck with you- ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she wandered along behind, glancing up infrequently from the little book, laughing at it out loud. She laughed when they passed Lucius’s co-workers, which surely annoyed him to no end, and she teased when they passed Draco’s classmates, which made the tips of his ears go red in anger. Cordelia supposed this was a punishment, in a way, to have to spend a long day- get up early, trek through the mud, tolerate her father’s silence. But at the same time it was sort of fun, being within the festivities, walking through the tents as her other two family members sneered at everything in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quieted, though, when they got to their box. She swore she could feel the stands sway with every light breeze that passed, and it was very loud up here. Cordelia dimly realized her father was speaking, and only tore her eyes away from the great drop below to hear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and my eldest, of course, Cordelia. Narcissa wasn’t feeling well, so Cordelia took her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>place instead. Isn’t that right, darling?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia glanced up, but instead of landing on who her father was speaking to, her eyes met brown ones. Familiar, and angry, she realized she was staring at one of the Weasley twins. She bristled slightly, and turned to her father. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, was looking at her with mirth filled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, look at you! What a fine young lady you’ve blossomed into! Spitting image of your mother, I say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia flushed with discomfort at the compliment from the fat old man, but smiled politely, nodding a little. She could feel Draco seething beside her, and glanced at the Weasley family. It seemed that they took up nearly half the box, and she idly wondered how blood traitors such as they could possibly afford such great seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins, with their wide shoulders and stocky builds, seemed to take up more space than any. She couldn’t remember the names of any of the others- the twins of course, were well known in her year, and even though she remembered that they had names, she was never sure which was which, and so settled on always just referring to them as “the Weasel twins”, or “those lads, you know, the annoying ones”, or “the tossers with the red hair”. Harry Potter stood behind them, with his friends, and Cordelia watched in amusement as he glared meaningfully at her brother, who glared just as meaningfully back. She’d heard a lot about the boy from Draco, but it was still fun seeing their little rivalry in person. Entertaining, even. She almost laughed, if it weren’t for the fact that her father seemed tense with the same amount of anger as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?” The Minister was saying, and Cordelia watched her father’s face carefully rake up and down the scrawny balding ginger man who seemed to bristle. Ah, the man he’d gotten in a fight with then. She’d heard about that from Draco, and her mother of course, who’d been practically unconsolable after news got out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What will people think!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She kept shrieking everytime Lucius entered a room for about a week. Cordelia had found great amusement in the whole ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good lord, Arthur.” Lucius was saying in the slimy way he saved only for his greatest enemies,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minister, who apparently wasn’t listening, or maybe used to the strange and sickly sweet way her father spoke, was already prattling on about how they were here as his guests. Cordelia hadn’t known that. Fancy that, she figured with a smile, the best punishment my father could come up with was to be the honored guest of the Minister of Magic himself. She ignored the annoyingly twitchy gang of Gryffindors in front of her until one of them shifted slightly, and she noticed the little muggle born girl her brother was especially fond of bullying. Cordelia felt herself falter slightly, and glanced between Draco and Lucius. Surely they wouldn’t say anything embarrassing- surely not in front of Cornelius Fudge. She sent a silent prayer- please, pray whatever is out there, the universe, god, omniscient matter- that the two men didn’t say anything blood elitist. Or, at least, not too bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small breath when her father’s lip merely curled, and pushed to lead them through. While passing, she bumped into the girl’s shoulder, and paused slightly to make sure she saw the cover of her book. The girl, significantly shorter than Cordelia, gave an audible intake of breath, which made the older girl smirk in slight satisfaction. And then she looked up into brown eyes again. And felt herself blush. One of the Weasley twins had seen what she’d done. She ducked her head, and Draco pushed past her suddenly, eager to make sure it was him who sat next to their father, instead of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia fell asleep about halfway through the mascots display. They’d gotten up early- and Cordelia had a pretty handy knack of being able to fall asleep anywhere, in any sort of situation. Once she’d fallen asleep so soundly at a muggle concert with Amber and Roman that they’d given up trying to wake her and simply left her on the couch outside of the loo. She’d only managed to wake up just as they were about to leave, and was furious that they’d been completely prepared to go without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sleep was dreamless, and she woke up to the jostling of Draco’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ireland won.” He muttered into her ear as she blinked sleepily at the roaring crowd around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we want Ireland to win?” Her voice was rough with sleep, and she yawned as she sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Dad never said.” Draco muttered, barely loud enough for Cordelia to hear over all the noise. She leaned over her brother, regarding her father’s face. It bore the slightest hint of a smile- something only those who truly knew the man would be able to detect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘spose we did. Figure he’ll get us something nice to eat before we leave?” She stretched lazily as people started to file out and down from the seats. She didn’t notice Draco’s wicked smile until she’d gotten up herself, and peered down at him curiously. “What?” She asked lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t leaving.” Draco stated smugly. Cordelia blanched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘we aren’t leaving’.” She mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s got a tent. We’re going to spend the night.” The boy said this proudly, as if it was quite an accomplishment to spend a night in a tent. Cordelia, however, wasn’t interested in the slightest at spending a night in a tent with her father and little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshite.” Cordelia deadpanned, but Draco’s shining eyes told her all she needed to know. “Father!” She cried out as they began to move towards the exit, desperately grasping at his sleeve and mustering up the best pair of puppy eyes she’d ever displayed, “You can’t seriously think I’m going to spend the night amongst all these- these- barbarians!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to go out, princess. So we’re staying out.” Lucius said gently, looking just as gleeful as Draco. Cordelia looked between the two of them as they started down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mad- you’ve both gone completely mad! Who on Godric’s earth would want to spend a night in the dirt! Look at that look- lunatics, the pair of you!” She was whining and groaning, pushing Draco in frustration when her pleading tones hadn’t worked with her father. But the pair of them seemed to gain amusement in her misery, and Cordelia eventually accepted her fate, falling behind in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know about this?” She asked her book glumly. The book did not respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cordelia muttered as they arrived at their tent. It was velvet, and black, obscenely lavish looking amongst the common muslin ones around it. “-I’m not seriously going to stay here with just the two of you all night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius sent her a sharp look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you are.” He said darkly, but Cordelia merely gave a sharp look back, and the man faltered slightly. She was his princess, after all. After a silent staring match between the two of them, Lucius looked a bit put out. “Fine.” He relented, waving a hand, “Just be back here before it gets too dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bloody serious?” Draco cried out in frustration, and Cordelia could hear her father let out a tired ‘language, boy’ before she had quickly stomped out of earshot. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amber and Roman would surely not be here. Cordelia knew that, as she trekked through the crowds. She kept turning back compulsively, to make sure her father’s black tent was still in sight. She’d definitely get lost, she figured, if she ventured out too far. But, maybe she should get lost. Cordelia entertained the idea; her father looking for her frantically, her brother trying to pretend he wasn’t crying as he considered not having his sister around. The idea made Cordelia smile, but she knew it was too good to be true. At the most, her father would hire someone to track her down in the crowd, and she’d end up with another half baked absurd punishment to face. A man painted in all green whooped in her face, and the girl started slightly, laughing as he ran circles around her, holding a giant Irish flag out with two arms, the thing billowing behind him. She turned as he ran off, and she watched him go. Maybe she could make some friends, maybe she could meet someone cool and interesting and different. Maybe she could have an adventure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shy little girl inside of her said no. No, she wouldn’t talk to anyone she didn’t know. Her face would remain hard and confident, but inside she’d be a quivering child. Cordelia sighed, and looked around again. A merchant was selling Ireland shirts a little ways to the left, and she figured she might as well get something for Roman. As much as they weren’t fans of the game itself, Roman was surely a fan of the boys that played. Besides, he always appreciated anything from the magical world outside the walls of Hogwarts- he hardly got to see it, seeing as his mother practically forbade him from bringing any of that ‘filth into her good Christian home’. Muggles, Cordelia thought as she paid, what a strange lot of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours seemed to go by quickly as Cordelia milled about the campsites. The sky darkened, but she paid it no heed. Eventually, she came across a gang of faces that she knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crabbe!” She said cheerfully, popping up at his shoulder and giving the younger boy a strong slap on the back. Crabbe started violently, and seemed to choke on the meat he’d been gorging upon. Cordelia scanned the surprised faces peering at her.  “Hello, you two. Draco know you lot are about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nott, Goyle and Crabbe, some of Draco’s closest friends at school, were sitting around a campfire, helping themselves to comically large portions of dragon meat. Goyle and Crabbe looked a little stunned while Nott seemed to regain his wits swiftly, his cheeks reddening and clearing his throat with intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know he’d be coming.” He said carefully. Cordelia popped a hip, crossing her arms and pinning him with a sickeningly cheerful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t owl you? I mean, this is practically all he’s been talking about for days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goyle shifted uncomfortably, and Crabbe lowered his eyes. Cordelia regarded the scene with a tight feeling in her chest. Draco’s friends hadn’t wanted him to know they were here. A thought crossed her mind; Draco, still a toddler, reading aloud to his imaginary friends, of which he had many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She prodded. Nott rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents didn’t want anyone from school knowing we’d be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- best be on your way, Cordelia. Don’t want to get caught up in anything you aren’t meant to.” Goyle suddenly piped up in earnest. The girl’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the oaf on about?” She pointedly asked Nott. Goyle bristled, and Nott put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Malfoy.” He said through gritted teeth, “Best not to tell anyone we were here. Especially Draco- that boy can’t keep his mouth shut about anything, especially if it involves things he-” Nott glanced around meaningfully, and then leaned in so that he could lower his voice, “-has no balls to be involved with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia’s blood turned to ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullocks, what’re you boys up to?” She asked more seriously, unfolding her hips and placing them on her hips, hoping to seem more mature and motherly. Crabbe snickered a little, and she smacked him on the back of the head without missing a beat. Nott and Goyle started, and she cocked a brow, daring them to defy her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no place for a lady knowing.” Goyle mumbled after a moment, “‘specially a nice girl like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Nott said with a frantic nod, “Especially a nice, pretty girl like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia felt them mocking her, and she reached to smack Nott across the head as well, but he ducked out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come off it Malfoy, we’re just trying to do what our da’s’ told us- don’t go ruining everything just because you feel like pushing your little arse in.” Crabbe exclaimed, throwing his leg down in frustration. He looked miserable- and Crabbe never put his food down, even when it was well beyond finished. Cordelia blinked at the action, and considered his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must really be serious.” She deadpanned, staring at the dragon meat pointedly. She expected at least a snicker from Goyle- she could always count on him to find her funny- but none came. All three boys looked particularly sullen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Cordelia.” Nott said in a voice too heavy for a fourteen year old boy, “Go back to your tent, get in your bed, and stay there. No matter what happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to happen?” She pried, hoping maybe one of them would break, or at least go back to teasing her again, but they stayed quiet, staring at the ground. Cordelia let out a frustrated little sound, and turned on her heel. She could see their little black tent, and stomped in it’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia didn’t like not getting something she wanted. Determination, her father had always groaned when she threw one of her fits, was the most damning of all her Slytherin traits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father.” She declared as she entered the tent. The inside, being bigger than the outside, was decked out in fine dark wood furniture and all sorts of silver decals. She sniffed at the gaudiness of it, and blanched at the lack of a third bed, suddenly distracted. “Wait a second, you can’t seriously think I’m going to share a bed with Draco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Her father said absently. He and Draco were sitting at the table in the center, deep in a game of wizard chess, “You’ll be sleeping on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Cordelia screeched, earning a silent snicker from her brother. She narrowed her eyes at him, then at her father. “There is no way in all nine layers of hell that I will ever sleep on the bloody floor. Make Draco sleep on the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your punishment, Cordelia, not Draco’s.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Staying the night in this damned thing with you prats is punishment enough!” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Lucius shot her a dangerous look as he growled a low, ‘language, child’, but Cordelia ignored it, flopping onto the larger bed with a dramatic sigh.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Father, if you make me sleep on the floor, I will surely off myself in the middle of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you she’d be dramatic.” Draco muttered. He made a move, and chaos erupted on the board. Cordelia shot up, propping herself on her elbows and sneering at the back of Draco’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cordelia, darling, if you off yourself your mother will follow suit. You don’t want her death hanging over your head, do you?” Lucius said calmly, and Cordelia let out another dramatic sound, throwing herself back and folding her hands over her chest. She listened to their game of chess, fuming silently for a few moments. It was only when Draco uttered a soft ‘checkmate’ and Lucius let out a proud chuckle did she remember what it was that had her in such a tizzy in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father.” She said suddenly, and she sense that the man looked up in surprise at her sudden change of tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daughter.” He said back slyly. Cordelia rolled her head to look at him, and he blinked in surprise at the sternness in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you’re going to perform some sort of extremist blood elitism stunt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father froze, and her fingers went numb. She sat up fully, still pinning him with her stern glare. He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it, and closed it slowly. Between them, Draco looked back and forth frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you, father?” He was saying, practically bouncing in his seat, “Oh, oh, are you going to do something really spectacular? ‘Like the good old days’? Can I help? Oh, please father!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough Draco.” Lucius snapped, and Draco immediately stilled in his seat, eyes wide and frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, dad.” Cordelia whispered. Her father lowered his gaze to his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, listen to me very carefully. I will have to go out, at some point, and you mustn’t leave the tent until I come and get you. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded obediently, but Cordelia fisted her hands in the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please dad, please don’t do anything stupid. This isn’t a joke- I’m not joking. These are people you’re talking about. They’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not-” Lucius snapped angrily, but then seemed to take a deep breath, and smooth his hair absently before looking back up at his daughter. “They taint the wizarding world, Cordelia. We must purify the magical bloodline- you know this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- that’s all a bunch of archaic bullshite, dad. It’s not real anymore- no one- no one actually thinks that way. Don’t tell me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>think muggle borns aren’t people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mudbloods are the scum of the earth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man snarled. Cordelia hardly blinked at the offensive word- she was well used to her father using it by now, but the sound of the passion in which he used it shocked her. She stood, and before Lucius could say another word, she ducked out of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that that the screaming started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia could hear the moment it happened- the cheering and chaos of celebration turning to shouts and exclamations of fear. She’d been sitting at some abandoned fire, poking the dying embers angrily, cursing her stupid father and his stupid beliefs. He wasn’t a bad man, she told himself, just mislead. Uneducated. He could be changed, surely. Someone just had to explain it to him- explain how he’d been brainwashed, how he’d been tricked into believing an evil dictator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thinking this when the screaming began, and then after all she could think about was what she was seeing. Cordelia sat, frozen, staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of masked figures walked through the tents, occasionally setting one on fire, laughter echoing as screams of it’s inhabitants joined the frantic night. People rushed past as Cordelia’s eyes trained on the four shapes floating above the figures. They were people, she realized. They were a family. There were children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear gripped at her throat and froze her all the way through. And then suddenly she sprung into action. She had to help, she thought. She had to get those children down. She felt sick as she watched one of the small shapes spin like a top. She pushed against the crowd, heart beating frantically. She couldn’t think- her body moved for her. Suddenly strong, suddenly enraged, she barrelled against the frantic shouts for her to turn away, for her to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there were a pair of strong arms around her, and she was being lifted off her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just kids!” She shrieked and cried as the body carried her awkwardly. She kicked her feet out frantically, and suddenly she was sobbing. “Kids!” She was screaming, “They’re just kids! We have to help them! Someone has to-” A hand was clamped over her mouth, and she bit at it without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” A rough voice exclaimed, and Cordelia dimly realized she knew that voice. She tasted metal, and let go when the hand tugged away. “Bloody bit me.” The voice was saying. He adjusted the way he was carrying her, and Cordelia felt rather like a sack of potatoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me GO!” She screamed, and shoved with all her might. The arms around her weakened, and she broke away. And then she was looking up into brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very familiar, brown eyes. Paired with a shock of ginger hair. And an unusually serious expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to help you, you lunatic!” One of the Weasley twins bellowed. Shouts and screams echoed around them, and Cordelia swung around desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- you- your friend, the muggle born, you have to-” She faltered, feeling all of the scene hit her at once. One of those masked men was her father. She was sure of it. She turned and gripped the boy’s shoulders. “You have to get her somewhere safe. You have to make sure she’s safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s face furrowed with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care, Malfoy?” He spit. Usually the way he said her name would make her bristle with pride and arrogance, but she really didn’t care about her name right now- she really didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>her name right now. One of those men torturing those children were named Malfoy, and she couldn’t feel further from the idea. She must have looked wild and lost, Cordelia figured, because the boy’s face softened when she looked back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just kids.” She whimpered, and felt herself start to crumble. He caught her before she was pushed over by a particularly frantic large man, and braced her against his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to run, Malfoy.” He said in a gentler tone, “Can you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cordelia managed to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was shocked to see her brother at the treeline, leaning against a tree as if he didn’t have a care in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weasley twin held her back a little, out of sight as his younger brother and friends approached. Cordelia watched as the youngest Weasley boy snarled something towards Draco. Her ears started to ring when she heard him retort in the same sickly sweet tone that their father used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Weasley.” He was saying, “Hadn’t you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn’t like her spotted, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia couldn’t see, but she knew he was talking about their muggle born friend. She could feel the Weasley twin’s arms tighten around her. She wiggled slightly, feeling less hysterical, and he released her. They exchanged a silent look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- he’s-” She tried to get out, but all she could see was the sneering boy who pushed her on the train. She shrunk to a quivering child again, twisting the fabric of his sweater without realizing what she was doing. “He’s- he isn’t- he doesn’t- he doesn’t understand-” She felt sobs building up in her throat, and realized that this was a Weasley she was being vulnerable in front of. Her mother’s frantic shrieks echoed in her head, but then they turned to the shrieks from the mob of wizards trying to get away, and a sob did make its way out of her mouth. She clapped a hand to it in horror, and felt hot tears leak from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t say anything. He simply unfurled her hands from his sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers, then.” He mumbled, and before Cordelia could understand what was happening, the boy was gone, moving through the forest, away from all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-they can’t spot a mudblood, stay where you are.” She heard Draco saying behind her. Another sob rocked her body, silent this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia felt numb for days. She could barely look at her father, and ignored her brother entirely. They knew why- and they thought it was ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about the world, girl!” Lucius had roared at her over dinner one night, but Cordelia had simply stood from the table and walked off, plate untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get that we’re on the good side, here. We’re the good guys, Cordelia.” Draco had pleaded one night after cornering her in the library, but Cordelia had kept her gaze unfocused and distant until he let her pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she was beyond angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t even put into words how she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could her father be so stupid? He surely wasn’t a stupid man. And her brother- the git- surely wouldn’t blindly follow her father off this cliff, would he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber met her over a cup of coffee after a few worrying owls back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it was him?” Amber was saying, stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. They were in Knockturn Alley- they always went here when they wanted to talk about something really juicy. The place was more of a bar, really, a place where a lot of ex Death Eaters were known to hang out, but Amber and Cordelia having the names that they did meant that nobody really gave them a second glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I was sure it was him.” Cordelia grumbled back, taking a long draught of coffee. Amber leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But like, did you see him? Like see his face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia paused for a moment, then sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Amber, I didn’t. But Draco was so smug looking and- and he was so- so weird, you know?” She shook her head, swirling the coffee in her cup idly. “I could feel it. I could feel it was him. I saw the group and I just- well, I just knew. I don’t know how.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound pretty nutter, babes.” Amber deadpanned after a moment of silence, and Cordelia let out a sharp laugh, pushing her head back and squaring her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Maybe I aughtta shake this whole thing off. Just-” She shook dramatically, which made Amber laugh as well, “-just get it all out and off my chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re you going to do, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber hummed, tilting her head a little to the right- the way she did when she was thinking of something devious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always talk about defying your parents- really showing them that you aren’t a part of their crowd- but well, you never really do anything worthwhile, do you? Just kinda party and muck around in muggle towns and all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia sat back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap and stretching her legs out beneath the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose that’s true.” She muttered after a moment. “Whaddya thinking I should do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Amber’s eyes flashed, “I dunno, something really against their ideals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like join a muggle-wizard comms society?” Cordelia suggested with a snort. Amber shrugged, sipping her coffee slyly. “Oh- you can’t be serious.” Cordelia scoffed, but Amber merely shrugged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet Roman knows of some we could get involved with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- nah that’s-” Cordelia shook her head, “That’s so boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can make it fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both scoffed, and the conversation delved into other things, like boys and bands and gossip. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride to Hogwarts was always Cordelia’s least favorite part of going back to school. It was long, and boring, considering Amber was insisting more and more that Adrian Pucey join them in their carriage. Cordelia stared at the boy as he prattled on about Quidditch. Roman and Amber sat, entranced by him like he was some sort of God, and Cordelia fought the impulse to sneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered what Draco was doing. She wondered if he was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Surely, they’d sit with him on the train. She hadn’t said anything to him the whole ride to the train station, and acted as though he entirely didn’t exist when her friends said hello to him on the platform. She had admittedly felt slightly guilty when she caught the sad look on his face before be boarded the train, but she stamped the feeling out once the scene of the spinning boy came back into her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-well, you know, they were muggles.” Pucey was saying when Cordelia tuned back into the conversation. She was surprised to find his blue eyes boring into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were muggles?” She asked lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bodies at the World Cup.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there, weren’t you Cordelia?” Roman asked excitedly. He loved the macabre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams echoed in Cordelia’s head, and all she saw was the spinning boy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She said faintly, turning to look out the window. The conversation lulled for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose you lot have heard about the tournament, then?” Pucey said after the moment stretched on for a beat too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tournament?” Roman repeated. Not many knew he was muggle born, considering his house and popularity status, but boy was the boy obvious at times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The triwizard tournament.” Cordelia muttered, eyes still trained out the window. Roman looked at Amber, who shrugged helplessly. Pucey let out a loud sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Hasn’t been held in years, though, cause of the death toll and all, but apparently some genius up at the Ministry had the idea to start it up again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia blinked curiously at the tone of Pucey’s voice when he spoke of the Ministry. She hadn’t anticipated the malice that seeped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death toll?” Amber squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked.” Roman said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Supposedly, though, they’ve changed some rules- made the whole thing safer, I suppose.” He leant back, happy to have the sole attention of the carriage. “But anyway, I’m pretty miffed about the whole thing, since they’re going to cancel this year’s Quidditch season.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Quidditch?” Cordelia asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pucey shook his head sadly, and the girl laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first breakfast at Hogwarts was usually a rather quiet, buzzing affair. But this particular morning, with the news the school had received the night before, was trembling with excitement. The Great Hall echoed with the frantic chatter of students, some bouncing from table to table, others pushing their friends to make room when there was plenty at the further ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potions with Gryffindors.” Cordelia told Amber sadly as they watched Roman scurry towards them, tie loose and buttons done up wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woke up late.” he cried as he slid onto the bench, “And I have Snape first period, of all the times to have it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we have it together then.” Cordelia pointed out, pushing her schedule for him to look over. He nodded as he read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- yeah, and Herbology. Oooh, and with the Hufflepuffs too. Think we could bully one into doing our homework again, like last year?” He laughed at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- me too, I have Potions first too!’ Amber cried out, waving the piece of paper in Cordelia’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, alright.” Cordelia said in an irritated fashion, but she smiled a little at the idea. First period with her friends. They could walk from breakfast together everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so glad. Snape loves you, and since you love me, maybe he’ll finally love me.” Amber continued, clutching the schedule to her chest as if it was a letter from her beloved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t love me.” Cordelia laughed, shaking her head, “I just listen to what he says. Bet he’d like you too, if you weren’t always doodling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get carried away.” Amber said sadly, which made Roman laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia looked up to say something, but was distracted by something at the Gryffindor table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar pair of eyes were watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt hot and uncomfortable all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, are we ready then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Roman cried, “I just got here. And the post hasn’t even come yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Delia, what’s the hurry?” Amber said lightly, dishing herself a new helping of eggs. Cordelia glanced again, and the brown gaze was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing just- can we hurry up, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I get it- teacher’s pet.” Roman said to Amber, who nodded seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta make sure she’s up close enough to kiss ass while she does all that listening.” Amber made kissy noises as she spoke, and Cordelia blanched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” She deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owls swooped in, after a while, and a small package dropped into her lap. Sweets and cakes from her parents, but she could tell her mother had written the letter, and signed for her father. She ignored the knot it created in her stomach. She glanced over at Draco, who sat alone. He picked at the candies, looking bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bugger.” Cordelia mumbled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>